KoopaTown Harbour
KoopaTown Harbour The KoopaTown Harbour; the country's largest; is also the world's largest harbour. The second largest harbour in the world is the Tiger Town Harbour in Germaine. The KoopaTown Harbour is a local landmark that attracts many photographers from all over the city. The entrance to the harbour is made up of a large pier made of billions of a local invention; the 'dollos'. At the end of the pier is a white steel pier light with a revolving red lantern on top. In front of the light mount is am ELG 300 nautophone foghorn; which gives 4 blasts every 15 seconds. The second pier is a short concrete pier with a similar light tower at the end. This however has a green light; and isn't known if it has a foghorn too. Some say it does. There are various storage areas on the quays. The first storage area is a large tank farm; storing various liquids from; artificial oil; bio-fuel; bio-diesel; and so forth. The tank farm is so large that employees must take jeeps to get around! The grain facilites are large too. The grain elevator at the harbour entrance is a beloved landmark. The entrance of the harbour once had the city's first offical lighthouse. This was the old Castle Point lighthouse. First commisioned on March 25 1861; it was the city's first lighthouse. As the years went by; it became obsolete. n 1895; a brand new; much more prettier lighthouse was built in the historic suburb of West Bank; which is excatly next to the harbor. The new lighthouse; named Hood Point; was commissioned on June 4 1895; making the old Castle Point lighthouse redundant. The old Castle Point lighthouse stood for many years; then it was finally demolished in 1929. The new lighthouse still stands and operates; and is a beloved landmark and a major piece of West Bank's proud history. The harbour's container depot is the world's largest; making it 'Crane Central' by some tourists; due to the many gantry cranes. There are a countless number of cranes on the wharfs; therefore earing the forementioned nickname 'Crane Central'. More than a billion containers leave and enter the harbour every day! The city exports all sorts of goods; which is why there are so many container wharfs on the harbour. The harbour is such a huge tourist attraction; it is actually open to the public for touring! Open from 9:00 to 18:00; the harbour is a public friendly place; where people can watch the machinery at work and ships leave and enter. Private Areas There is a 350,000 acres of private space owned by the country's prince; Morton Koopa Jr. This 350,000 private space is used for his privelages; and is strictly off-limits to the public.He has employed some of his Daleks to guard the wharf; and make sure there are no re-entries. Also on his private dock is the old West Bank .2 power station; which he uses as his clubhouse. There is also a large shipyard there; where Morton keeps all the ships from WWII. He saved them all from scrapping and placed them here so that they could be preserved. There are also a lot of empty warehouses and storage tanks that he and his group make use of. In entertainment The KoopaTown Harbour is the setting in the Koopaling Bros. film "Bad Day at the Docks". This is the first time the public sees the the layout of Morton's private wharf. The film was shot on the private wharf so that they could show the public what it looked like; and due to the wharf being closed to public access; the movie was the only way that they could see the wharf.